Poncherello
by Ponchygirl
Summary: This is a version of Cinderella that I wrote. Its about Ponch as you can tell from the title, but this is a different version of Cinderella with a cool twist.
1. Intro

Once upon a time on an island not too far from California, there was a quiet peaceful village. There was a king named Jeb Turner, and his Queen was Bonnie Clark, who was now Bonnie Turner since she married him. They had one child it was a princess named Jasmine.

 _Meanwhile…_

In one of the homes in the village lived a very mean man named Joe Getraer and his two sons Bear and Grossie. Getraer had recently met a girl named Vanessa and she had one small child named Poncherello, or Ponch as everyone called him. Vanessa's husband had died, and when she met Getraer, she was in love, they got married, but one day Vanessa got really sick. Getraer promised her he'd take care of Poncherello, and let him stay at his house. A few days later Vanessa died. Getraer kept his promise to let Poncherello stay in the house, but if Ponch wanted to stay in the house, he had to do all the cooking and cleaning and everything, so that Getraer's two sons could focus on other things.


	2. Invitations

_Authors note: they are older now. Ponch is 18._

"We got two invitations to the Grand Ball tonight. Princess Jasmine has to find a husband. Here's yours Grossie. And here's yours Bear," Getraer said.

"What about me? Did I get an invitation to the ball?" Ponch asked hoping he did. Getraer pretended like he cared, he half hugged Ponch.

"I'm so sorry, Poncherello...but people like you don't get to go to the ball. I mean look at you, you're short and your clothes are dirty, and ripped."

"Well, I'm sure I could get something," Ponch replied. Not only was it a Ball, it was a costume party.

"Poncherello, you seriously think the princess will even look at you when she sees my sons? You might as well stay home. Besides, if you wanted to wear something to the Ball, you'd never make enough money to get it in time for tonight," Getraer said with and evil smile. When he saw the look of disappointment on Ponch's face he laughed.

"Don't be upset, Poncherello. I never would've let you go even if you got an invitation. I don't want people to see you with me and my family in public; you're an embarrassment to me," Getraer said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, step father," Ponch said sadly. Grossie laughed.

"Did you hear the news, Bear? Poncherello thought he was gonna get to go to the ball," he said laughing still. Bear started to laugh too.

"Poncherello, you're so dumb. If you went to the Ball no one would notice! You're so ugly they'd all ignore you," Bear said and he and Grossie found that hilarious.

"Boys, that's enough! Let's go get ready for the ball tonight," Getraer said. Ponch still looked sad.

"I'm not ugly," he said quietly. Getraer over heard him, he put an arm around him.

"Poncherello you just don't get it do you? No one will ever fall in love with you it's just as simple as that. You're not good enough for the ladies in this kingdom, that's why its best for you to stay here. Is that ok with you?"

"I guess if you say so, step father."

"By the way, the kitchen is a mess go clean it," Getraer said, then walked up the stairs to get ready.

"Why am I treated so badly? This is not fair. Well, I guess if life were fair there'd be no Getraer. Oh what am I saying? I'm grateful he's letting me stay here, but does he really have to treat me like this? I guess I should go get that kitchen cleaned up," Ponch talked to himself.


	3. Preparing to go

"Poncherello where are my black shoes!?" yelled Grossie.

"Poncherello get over here!" hollered Bear.

"Coming Bear!" Ponch yelled back while rushing to Bears room.

"Poncherello my shoes!" Grossie whined.

"Check under your bed, Grossie," Ponch replied as he walked into Bears room.

"Poncherello, can you help me get my Knight costume on?" Bear asked.

"Sure, Bear," Ponch replied, as he helped him, he accidentally pulled his hair a little.

"OW! You're not helping!" Bear screamed.

"I'm sorry," Ponch said. Getraer walked in,

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Poncherello pulled my hair."

"It was an accident step father I promise."

"Poncherello get out of here! I don't want you pulling my son's hair anymore," Getraer said. Ponch left sadly, and accidentally bumped into Grossie and knocked him down.

"Watch where you're going next time clumsy," Grossie said rudely.

"Sorry, Grossie," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile.._

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes boys be ready," Getraer said.

"Good that gives me time for a snack," Grossie said.

"You don't need a snack," Bear said meanly. Grossie glared at him, then went to the kitchen.

"Poncherello, can I have a cookie?" he asked.

"Sure, Grossie," Ponch replied, then handed him a cookie.

"Thanks, Poncherello," Grossie said.

"Poncherello come here!" Getraer yelled. Ponch came running,

"Yes, Step father?"

"When we leave I expect you to clean the whole place up. I want it spotless when I get home."

"Yes, step father. I will start on that as soon as you leave," Ponch replied sadly.

"Cheer up, Poncherello. You never would've enjoyed it there any way. No one would've ever noticed you," Bear said.

"Yeah, you're so ugly they probably never would let you in," Grossie joked. They all knew very well Ponch was much more handsome than all of them, but they didn't want anyone else to find that out, they didn't even want Ponch to know that they knew that. After that joke, they left.

"I don't think that they are right. I'm sure someone would like me I'm almost positive. I really wanna go to that ball. I love dancing, and, oh wait, Getraer would recognize me and send me home," Ponch thought sadly, then went back to the kitchen


	4. The hairy godfather

They all left for the Ball, and now Ponch was home all alone. He had to mow the lawn. He went out, but couldn't get the mower started. He tried and tried, but it wouldn't start, so now he sat in the grass and cried.

" Oh what's the use! No matter what I do I won't get this thing started," he said. After he had been sitting for a few minutes, he saw an extremely hairy man walking over to him, in all brown robes.

"Hi, can I help you?" Ponch asked.

"I'm here to help you, Poncherello."

"Help me? Are you gonna cut the grass?" Ponch asked getting excited.

"No, but I can while you are at the Ball."

"The Ball? You're kidding right? I mean I never got an invitation and…."

"Its ok, Poncherello, I'm sure no one will mind."

"Who are you? And why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm Jon your hairy godfather."

"I have a hairy godfather?" Ponch asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and I know who bad you want to go to the ball. Lucky for you it's a costume party there. Everyone is dressed up they'll never recognize you."

"Really? That's great, but what will I wear?"

"I'll take care of that," Jon said, then waved his magic wand, and said some random gibberish meaningless words, and then Ponch was dressed like a California Highway Patrol motorcycle cop.

"Wow, I look great, thank you so much," he said to Jon, then hugged him.

"I'm sure the girls will all go crazy for you," Jon said. "Oh, now you need a way of getting there," he said looking around. Then he made a Limo out of a pumpkin.

"Ok, now you've got a ride. But I must warn you, Poncherello...you have to leave the Ball before midnight."

"Midnight? What happens at midnight?"

"My power wears off, and your limo will once again be a pumpkin, and you will be a frog."

"A frog?" Ponch asked.

"Yes, I don't know why, but when my magic stops the person turns into a frog, the only way to be human again is if you get a kiss from a princess."

"A princess? I might as well be a frog forever," Ponch said quietly, then got into the limo. "Thank you, Jon," he said.

"You're welcome, Poncherello. Don't forget about midnight," Jon said. Then the limo driver drove Ponch to the ball.


	5. The ball

"Hi Princess Jasmine, can we dance?" Bear asked. Jasmine wasn't allowed to say no, so she danced with Bear.

"How's it goin'? I love the party," Bear said.

"When was the last time you showered?" Jasmine asked plugging her nose. Bear started to cry, and ran away. Jeb walked over to Jasmine.

"Honey, what did you say to him?"

"I asked him when the last time he showered was. He stunk really bad," Jasmine confessed.

"Hi princess, can I dance with you?" Grossie asked. He was dressed like a pumpkin.

"Sure," Jasmine said. When she was done dancing with Grossie, they saw a new person come into the ball.

"Who is that? I've never seen him before in my life, and everyone that was invite is already here," said Queen Bonnie.

"I don't know who it is Bonnie, but Jasmine already likes him," Jeb said pointing out the fact that Jasmine was talking to the mysterious stranger.

"Hi, I'm princess Jasmine."

"Hi, Jasmine, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure, I'd love too!" She replied. They both walked out to the dance floor, and began to dance with each other.

"You dance beautifully, where'd you learn to dance?" Jasmine asked.

"I dance by myself at home all the time," Ponch replied. "You're pretty good to by the way," he added. Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"So what's your name? I told you mine," Jasmine asked.

"Oh, um you promise you won't tell? I wasn't supposed to come, and I don't want people to find out who I am."

"I promise not to say a word."

"Ok, my name is Poncherello, everyone calls me Ponch."

"Ponch, that's cute."

"Do you have a nickname?" Ponch asked Jasmine.

"No, but I've always wanted one."

"Well, how about Jazzie?"

"Jazzie, oh I love it," Jazzie said smiling even more now. She loved Ponch so much.


	6. Ponch turns into a frog

Everyone had left for dinner, but Ponch and Jazzie were still dancing.

"I could dance with you forever," Jazzie said.

"I wish I could, but I have to leave by midnight."

"That's only a few minutes away. Ponch why do you have to leave?"

"Its hard to explain."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"If you like frogs," Ponch replied. Jazzie looked puzzled.

"I love frogs, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, but then the clock started going off, it was midnight. Ponch ran away. He only got to the sidewalk, and then he turned into a frog, and he was trapped under his motorcycle helmet. He couldn't go anywhere, he just stayed there under his helmet, and hoped that maybe someone would find him.


	7. The wedding

"I just don't understand this mom. I asked why he had to leave, and he said it was hard to explain, then I asked if I'd ever see him again, and he said "If you like frogs." I have no idea what he meant by that. And I really just wanna be dancing with him again," Jazzie said the next day.

 _Meanwhile…_

Getraer, Grossie, and Bear all got home, and Ponch wasn't there, the place was spotless, and the lawn looked great.

"Where is he?" Bear asked.

"Maybe he disappeared, oh that would be awful. Who would do our cooking and cleaning?" Grossie said.

"You will," Getraer said.

"What? Me?" Grossie asked.

"Yes, you and Bear."

"That's not fair," Bear said pouting.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jazzie sat outside the castle crying. "I miss Ponch so badly," she said to herself, and then she noticed a CHP motorcycle helmet.

"That looks like the one Ponch was wearing," she said. She got closer, and picked it up. She saw a frog under it.

"AWW, you're just a cutie aren't you?" she said. She thought it was adorable. She picked it up and set it on the well.

"Jazzie?" she heard the frog say.

"Ponch? Is that you?" She asked recognizing the voice.

"Jazzie, do you remember when I told you you'd see me again if ya like frogs?"

"Yeah, you confused me, but I think I understand now."

"You see, my step father wouldn't let me go to the Ball, and then my hairy godfather showed up, and said I could go to the Ball, this was a long time after my Step father and step brothers left. Jon, my hairy godfather, waved his magic wand, and I was in this CHP uniform, and then he told me I had to leave the Ball at midnight, because I was gonna turn into a frog…."

"Is there any way to make you human again?" Jazzie asked.

"Yeah, a kiss from a princess," Ponch replied, without another word Jazzie started to kiss Ponch. Instantly he was himself again, and he still looked exactly the way he did when she met him, in a CHP uniform, with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Ponch, ya know the whole Ball was so I could find a husband, and I only fell in love with one guy there, it was you." Jazzie said.

"I love you too Jazzie," Ponch said, and then the King and Queen came running.

"Jasmine, you found the man you love," Jeb said.

"Yes, father I did," she said.

"Hi, King," Ponch said nervously, he had no idea what to call him.

"Call me Jeb," Jeb said.

"Ok, Jeb, can I marry your daughter?" Ponch asked.

"Of course you can! Now you can just call me dad," Jeb said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Everyone got invitations to the wedding.

"Poncherello is marrying the princess," Bear said in surprise.

"But I thought no one would ever love him," Grossie said.

"Boys, be nice. Poncherello loves us, maybe he'll let us stay in the castle," Getraer said hopefully. They arrived at the castle for the wedding, and Ponch greeted them, and lead them to a seat in the front row.

 _Meanwhile…_

"You may kiss the bride," said the preacher. Ponch kissed Jazzie. Everyone cheered, it was such a beautiful moment to see the princess get married to someone like Ponch, who no one knew existed. And they lived happily ever after.

THE  
END


End file.
